Sinnoh Snowfall
by PokeDopes
Summary: Kibou and Plush wake up early one morning to find that a massive snowstorm had moved in to change the world from grey to white! With fresh snow on the ground, how could they not resist going out and having a bit of fun? One-Shot Story.


**PD: ****Just a quick note: This story came from our old primordial fury unleashed story that was scrapped a long time ago and we turned one of the chapters into its own thing. It features characters from the current Primal Fury unleashed story but has no place in the timeline. This is a one-shot story so don't expect any extra chapters from it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Sinnoh Snowfall**

A new day, a new start. Quite the surprise awaits everyone today though, with the cold air setting in earlier than expected, it created the opportunity for snow, and that's exactly what was happening. Enough snow to make the entire world happy. A paw presses up against the window, and two baby blue eyes stare out in excitement at the newly transformed outside world.

"Wow, even though I've seen it many times, Snow will never get old for me!" He jumps up in the air with joy, and flies around the house. "Woooo! It's snowing guys! Snow! Woo Hooo!"

"Will you quiet down please? Eevees are trying to sleep!" says an annoyed Eevee.

Kibou flies up in the stairs and opens the door to Plush's room. "Yo! Look out the window! It's amazing out there!"

"Can it wait another hour? I am tired..." says Plush still half asleep.

He looks at him with starry eyes. "Suit yourself. I'm going outside, there's so much out there!" He files out of his room and dashes out the front door, throwing himself into the snow, rolling around in it and throwing it around.

Emma notices the front door wide open. She goes outside and sees him playing in the snow and yells to him. "If you are going to play in the snow, please close the door behind you!"

She closes the door and returns to the couch, whispering to herself. "He's so hyper and childish. Full of energy too. Just as cute as Plush, but he'll always be cuter."

She changes the channel on the TV to the weather forecast. "_Good morning Sinnoh! It's around 7:15 AM and if you just woke up, you're waking up to Snow, sleet, ice, or rain depending on where you live! North Central Sinnoh is currently seeing some nice fresh snow right now, and probably won't be seeing it end till the evening hours. The forecast calls for 4-8 more inches of snow in with totals around the 12-16 inch marks. Northern Sinnoh is also seeing the snow, but won't be in it for much longer as the storm tracks south and east. The forecast calls for only 3-6 inches more there for a total of 5-9 inches. South Central Sinnoh is seeing a mix that will change to all rain as the storm moves out due to the surge of warm ocean air. Temperatures in northern Sinnoh range from the mid teens to the low twenties. North central Sinnoh, you're waking up to low to mid twenties. Good morning to all of you there. South central Sinnoh, you're the ones who are waking up to the mid-upper thirties to low forties. We'll keep watching this winter storm as it moves across the region and keep you updated on any changes in the forecast."_

"Wow it's going to be cold today… But the snow will be a great change for Plush..." she says.

* * *

Thirty minutes later outside, Kibou places the finishing touches on a snow fort, big enough for 2 Pokemon to hide in but the entrance is too small for a human to crawl through.

"That should be it. Aww yeah! Can't wait to use this to launch snowballs at Emma and Plush…" He begins to gather as much snow as possible and pack them into snowballs. Pretty soon he has enough snowballs to last an entire snowball war, and he places them inside the fort. "Hehehehe! They'll never expect it! Now, time to sit inside the fort and wait for them to come out!" He enters the fort and lies down on his back, laughing like crazy.

Plush finally fully wakes up and stretches out. "Ahh nice and rested…" He then leaves his room and sees the stairs. "I hate these stairs… Maybe mommy can carry me down." He then yells. "Mommy, I am up and need upsies."

"Coming, one second my little Eevee!" she yells from the living room. She stands up and heads up the stairs. When she reaches the top, she finds him waiting there. "I can see you're awake, did you sleep well, sweetvee?"

He wags his tail in excitement. "Yeah! The new sheets were so warm and soft! Although I wish Kibou didn't wake me up so early..."

"Aww, that's fine. Kibou didn't mean to wake you up, he probably thought you were already awake, although I can talk with him if you want?" she asks.

"Don't worry… I wanna play in the snow for a bit!" he says, excited about going out there.

"Fine but don't stay out too long because I don't want you getting a cold…" she says, worrying since she doesn't know if he's ever been in such cold weather before.

"Don't worry I have fur, it will keep me nice and warm! This fur is more than for looking cute." he says.

"Well that's all I see it as… come here little vee." she says.

She then gives him a hug and carries him down the stairs and to the door. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she places him down and opens the front door to allow him to go outside. When Plush gets outside, the snowfall has lightened up a bit, but is still hard enough to continue accumulating. He runs a few feet before turning around and seeing that Emma isn't following him.

"Aren't you coming out too?" he asks.

"In a second I need to get ready. Not everyone has fur you know." Emma replies.

"Oh yeah I forgot…"

Kibou hears Plush and Emma and grabs a single snowball and looks out through one of the spy windows he made when he created the fort. They're dead ahead, and in a prime position to be hit. He sees Plush in the doorway and thinks to himself. "_I could easily land a few snowballs on him, but he'll probably be able to get into the fort… of course, I have my emergency downstairs shelter to hide in if he enters…_"

He tosses the snowball up slightly and catches it in his hand. He pokes out of the fort and launches the snowball extremely high up in the air, but at a perfect angle that it would land on Plush in 10 seconds.

"This snow looks pretty… I just hope I won't get too wet… But then again I will probably get a bath later and get wet from that anyway…" he says to himself out loud.

He doesn't notice the snowball careening down at him. It lands on him without warning and immediately scares him. He starts running in circles and screaming loudly until he finally cowers in a corner near the entrance of the house. Kibou sees this, and decides to lob another snowball, but this one lands in front of Plush instead of on him. He sees this and curls his body in a ball, his tail covering his face and he begins crying a bit.

He sees this and becomes a bit upset by it. "_Darn, that's not the reaction I was hoping for… now I feel bad...guess I'll just stay here until something tries to get me._" he thought to himself as he worried about scaring Plush to the point that he would want to go back inside.

Emma walks outside and sees the Eevee curled up in the corner. "Aww, did something happen?"

"I-I don't know, something hit my back and then something hit the deck, I think someone wants to hurt me…" he says, a little bit scared.

Emma then sees the snow on the porch and his back. "Don't worry it was just a snowball, it cannot hurt you…"

She walks up to him and hugs him. She then calls out who she thinks is the one doing this. "Kibou, stop bullying Plush please. You are making him cry…"

His cheeks turn red and he responds despite forgetting that he was supposed to lay low. "I'm sorry… I just didn't expect that reaction from him…

She doesn't exactly know where he is, so she looks around and notices a small but sturdy looking snow fort at the edge of the yard. "Kibou come out here and apologize to Plush this instant!" she yells.

She then whispers to Plush. "When he leaves his fort sneak in while he is gone and pelt him with snowballs when he goes back…"

"Uhh I have no hands to do that with…" he says.

"Then use your back legs and kick it into him like you are digging…"

"Okay..." he then goes off before he comes out to apologize.

Kibou teleports out of the fort and floats over to where Plush was to apologize. "Sorry, I thought you would react differently. I won't do it again unless you want me to, so sorry for bullying you."

His cheeks are rosy red, not from embarrassment, but from how cold it is outside. He then notices that Plush is gone. "Wait… where did he go?"

Emma lies to him. "I think he is somewhere in the yard trying to learn dig… If you find him tell him you are sorry because you made him cry…"

He senses something is wrong about what she said, but he brushes it off and goes looking around the yard. "Plush? Where are you? Did you dig underground?" he asks.

"Yes! But I have no idea where I ended up… go back to your fort, I will try to dig back to the porch but it may take a few minutes…" Says Plush who actually dug into the fort.

Kibou teleports back into the fort but cannot see him since he is in his hole. "Okay, I'm back in the fort now, I'll be waiting for you." He says as he grabs another snowball.

Plush then uses his hind legs kick up some snow and cover him with it. "Were you really going to pelt me with snowballs again even though you made me cry?"

Kibou shakes the snow off of him and replies. "Actually, I was going to throw them out of the fort so it wouldn't look suspicious...but now that you're here…"

Plush then has a look of terror. "H-have mercy…"

Kibou's face becomes dark… "Wanna get Emma with these?"

"Does nobody here understand that I do not have arms and by extension hands?" he says, feeling as if they were ignoring his physical limitations.

Kibou uses his tail to grab a snowball. "No need for hands, your tail can work too! But if it doesn't work for you, What if I throw one up and you hit it with your paws or something?"

He suggests a different idea. "W-what if I surprise her by digging behind her and while she is looking at me, you pelt her?"

A gleam comes from his left eye. "Perfect...She'll never see it coming!"

"Okay, but I feel sorry for her… She is alone and we are 2 Pokemon…"

His face lightens up. "That's true, and I'm capable of using my psychokinesis to also throw snowballs... we're at a massive advantage in that sense... Okay, I wonder if Emma has any friends? If she does, perhaps this can be solved, otherwise I guess it'll be me vs the 2 of you."

"Yeah, I will tell her about this but do not pelt her…"

He winks. "Don't you worry, I promise not to!"

"Okay, this is great practice for dig! For whatever reason I _love_ digging! Maybe I can make a network of tunnels! This is so exciting now that I taught myself dig!" He wags his tail, proud of himself that he learned a new move.

_**Plush learned the move Dig!**_

He makes his way back to Emma and pops out right next to her. "There you are! How did it go? did you get him?" she asks

"Yeah! He almost covered me in snow, but I told him I would help him and then I realized it would be unfair to you so he wants to know if you can get anyone here to play with us!"

She shakes her head. "Unfortunately there is nobody that could get here on such short notice…"

"Okay I will tell him! I will be right back, I love digging!"

Before he digs, Emma tells him. "You better not dig in the house… The yard is fine as long as it is not noticeable and you don't hit any pipes… I would hate to have you covered in sewage…"

"Don't worry, I won't be digging too much and I can stop before I hit a pipe, not like I am strong enough to break one!"

"Fair point, you can go!" she says and off he goes.

As he digs, he makes three new tunnels alongside the one he made to access Kibou's fort. This confuses Emma. "Why didn't he just use the same hole? Then again he is a young Pokemon so it makes sense. He also looks kinda cute doing that…"

Kibou prepares his secret entrance, clearing away the snow to reveal a passage that goes down into the ground a bit and then straightens out. "_I can use this as a holdout in case something unexpected happens_."

Plush then pops back up behind Kibou. "I am back! Mommy said nobody can play so I will leave the fight to you two. All I want to do is dig, dig, dig!"

He's slightly disappointed by that, but he still believes it could be loads of fun. "Knock yourself out with the digging, I'll see that Emma gets thoroughly defeated in this snowball fight."

"Can I give her a heads up that the fight will begin soon so she can prepare?"

Kibou smiles and nods. "Of course! It wouldn't be right not to!"

"Okay! But do not make it too unfair for her… Throw one ball at a time because she does not have telekinesis like you do… But that is your decision, For now it is digging time!"

He then starts digging and while he is digging he says. "Dig, dig, dig, I love to dig! When this snow clears I will need to make an underground network of tunnels to have fun in!"

He then pops his head up next to Emma again. "I am back! He says the fight will begin soon so get ready! I will not be participating as I will be digging around! I hope you win!" He then jumps out of his hole to hug Emma and jumps and digging away.

"Such a cute little Eevee… but for now I need to get ready…" She then calls Plush back. "Plush I need your help real quick!"

He climbs back out of the hole. "Yes?"

"I need you to build me a trench I can crouch in to stay safe! I cannot dig too well and I need one built fast!"

"Digging is what I do best! Leave it to me!" he says happily and gets to work.

* * *

The next ten minutes is spent making a vast network of tunnels alongside the trench so Emma can get anywhere she wants without having to expose herself.

"Okay! It is done!" Plush says, proud of his work.

"Thanks!" she says.

All of the digging in the snow has made him get a chill. "B-before you go can you let me inside I am getting cold…" he asks.

"Sure! You can watch from inside!" she says and lets him inside to allow him to thaw out.

She then begins to construct her fort, and when she finishes, she creates a massive pile of snowballs. "This should be enough, how many could he possibly have?" She says.

Kibou peeks out of his fort, taking notice of the fort with massive trenches around it on the other side of the yard. "_Oh wow, did Emma make that herself? Guess I'm up against some fierce competition. Better be smart about my moves._" he thought to himself as he peeks out from the top of his fort and almost immediately, a snowball lands right next to him.

"You better get ready to do this thing!" says Emma excitedly.

Kibou laughs. "You don't know what you're dealing with! I'm the master of snowball fights back on my Island. Nobody can touch me!"

"We'll see if that's true or not today then!" replies Emma tauntingly.

He launches three snowballs at her, one from his left paw, another from his right, and the last from his tail. Emma takes cover, and narrowly avoids the first three. She returns fire with two snowballs which Kibou dodges as well.

"You're pretty good, but you have to hit me if you want to win!" He says confidently.

Emma grabs two more snowballs and waits in the trench. Kibou peeks out from the right side of his fort and launches a really fast snowball into the trench which Emma barely dodges and returns fire. Her snowball hits the side of hiss fort, making a small amount of damage to it. He takes cover behind it and waits for her next move.

Plush sees this from inside. "Yay, go Mommy!" He then shivers from how cold he is. "I am so c-cold I need to go get a blanket or something, but first I should probably wipe this snow and grass off of me…" He rolls around on the doormat until all the grass is off and he's dry. "Ahh much better but I need a blanket…"

He sees the blanket on the couch and jumps up to grab it. "There we go… Now to drag this thing to the window so I can watch the snowball fight." He then grabs it in his mouth and brings it to the window and wraps himself in it. "Nice and warm!"

Emma steps out of the trench with a bunch of snowballs in her arm and cautiously approaches Kibou's fort. Two snowballs come flying at her, one hits her in the leg while the other one misses completely. She's upset by this. "Not fair! I don't have Psychic powers like you do!"

He replies. "Gotta make the most of what you've got. I won't teleport, but I will use my psychokinesis to throw snowballs occasionally."

Emma rushes to the back of his fort, and it's there she thinks she's got him, but she then sees that he isn't there. "Where are you?" she asks.

Kibou replies as a snowball falls on her head. "Up here!" He's standing on the roof of her fort, now waving at her. He taunts her. "Come get me if you can!"

This is met with a snowball thrown really fast at him, which he dodges with ease. Plush sees this inside and says. "Man, Emma is in trouble, I better help!"

He jumps off his perch and lands on the handle to the door and opens the door. He gets outside and closes the door by jumping up and swinging backwards. "Time to put those tunnels to use!" He does a flip off the handle and lands in the hole and begins digging.

"I am coming to help you Mommy!" He yells as he digs through the snow.

Kibou takes two snowballs and throws one up in the air, and one straight at Emma. The one thrown directly at her misses, but the one in the air lands on her as she didn't see it. "I've got you at least 3 times by now, is this all you've got?" He taunts.

"No, I have plenty more to go I will not lose!" Yells Emma.

He jumps off the roof of her fort and lands in the snow. He kicks up a bunch of snow as a shield to prevent himself from being hit while he picks himself up out of the snow.

"I can't see with all that snow… I just have to wait for it to disappear…" says Emma as she waits.

With the snow shield, Kibou makes his way to the secret entrance he made to his fort, quickly digs it out, enters it, then covers it up. "_Using the environment and my speed as much as possible, this is in the bag!_" he whispers.

He crawls his way back to his fort, and enters the secret room where a horde of snowballs await to be thrown. "_With_ _my stockpile, I'll easily outlast Emma. This is way too much fun though, so I won't end it too early._" He climbs back into his base and lays low while observing her.

"He has stopped attacking that is good… Now I need to make more snowballs before he starts again…" Emma whispers to herself as she gathers more snow to make more.

As he watches her, Kibou plans his next move. "_If I cover my entire body in snow and lower my body temperature to be identical to that of the snow, I'll be able to sneak around in plain sight and be nearly impossible to see!_"

He lowers his body temperature and rolls around in the snow, his fur making it stick, hiding his normal colors and giving him near complete camouflage. It would be very difficult to see him now unless he was looking right at you thanks to his eyes being a different color.

During this whole ordeal, Plush has taken the time to build a base beneath the ground in the corner of the yard. "Nice now that my base is done I can go help Emma, which I _probably_ should have done first…" He begins digging towards her.

Kibou now stands in the middle of his and Emma's fort, unseen and undetectable due to his camouflage. He giggles silently and begins floating towards her base. Emma is completely unaware of this.

"Alright, I am finally done making snowballs. Kibou is a really tough opponent, but that's only because he has psychokinesis. If he wasn't using that I could win this easily. I sort of wish Plush was here to help…" she says to herself.

Kibou sneaks into her base with a whole bunch of snowballs in tow. He manages to slowly crawl behind her and combines all of his snowballs into one big one. He floats up and holds this big snowball above his head, casting a shadow over her.

"Huh!?" is all she says before freezing in place.

Kibou talks to her. "I believe I've won now, so accept your defeat." he goes to drop it on her but Plush comes to her rescue at the last second.

"Get down!" he yells.

She ducks down and he jumps out of his hole and tackles the snowball out of Kibou's hands, causing it to fall on him instead. It doesn't affect him because he's already covered in snow so he waves it off.

Plush looks at him, ready for his next move. "I thought you would play fair but I guess I need to even out the playing field, huh?"

Kibou begins to laugh. "Hahaha! About time! This was almost too easy, I like a challenge! But good luck finding me, I'm not gonna be easy to find this time!"

He teleports out of her base and files into a large pile of snow nearby to hide himself. Although he's almost impossible to detect through sight alone, he can still be tracked through his scent, something Plush knows quite well of and plans to use as much as possible to his advantage.

Unsure of if he's listening in or not, Plush whispers to Emma. "He's much more intelligent than he acts. He covered his entire body in snow to hide himself and so he would be able to move around the yard in plain sight without being seen, but he forgot one very important thing… He can still be tracked by his scent and I know what he smells like."

She remembers this. "I forgot that all Eevee have a great sense of smell… I have an idea… You go sniff him out and I'll get him with my snowballs!"

He then sniffs the air. "I think he's in that pile of snow over there. I'll distract him by digging over to him and taking his attention off of you."

"Got it!" replies Emma

He then makes his way over to Kibou's snow pile, but what he doesn't know, is that he's ready for any tricks and has a bunch of snowballs hidden by his side thanks to his psychokinesis. Plush also doesn't know that unlike him, Kibou has a much stronger sense of what's going on around him, and before Plush can jump out from underneath him to startle him, he floats up into the air and waits for him to come out.

Plush jumps out of his hole, but to his surprise, is met with 5 snowballs hitting him in the face. He lands on the ground and shakes the snow off and he looks up to see Kibou giggling. "Got you!" he says while pointing at him.

"No fair I just got out of my hole… Plus I cannot even throw anything…" he says while distracting Kibou.

"That's something you've already said to me. Are you here to try and help Emma land a single snowball on me? Because that's not going to happen unless she physically grabs me and smashes it into my face." He says, keeping a sharp lookout for her but doesn't see any trace of her nearby.

"Alrighty then, you may have been able to predict where I came out before but it will not happen again. It's time to dig, dig, dig away!" he says before digging under the snow.

Kibou floats down to the ground. He looks around quickly to see if Emma snuck out of her fort while he was talking to Plush, but doesn't see her. With the coast all clear, he goes back into his fort and goes to retrieve half of his hidden snowball stash. He has a plan to bring Emma out into the open and it involves destroying her fort. He's going to use his psychokinesis to create a storm of snowballs and with it, will take her fort down. He leaves his fort and makes all 80 of the snowballs hover in the air above her fort.

Plush digs to Emma's fort and comes out inside. He has a bad feeling since Kibou seemed to be planning something the moment he teleported out earlier. He takes a peak outside and notices all the snowballs in the air. "Oh shoot!"

This grabs Emma's attention. "What? Is something wrong?"

He runs back inside in a panic. "Get in that hole I made! NOW!

"Why?" she asks.

"NO TIME GET IN NOW!" he yells and jumps into the hole.

She follows him almost immediately and with good timing too. The moment they both get underground, the hailstorm of snowballs comes raining down on her fort and completely destroys it. Kibou begins to laugh at this, being amused at how quickly it fell. He goes over to it and doesn't find her in the giant snowpile. He scratches his head and looks around. Seems she ran when he wasn't looking.

A slight chill runs through his body, a sign that his abnormally low core temperature is beginning to affect him. "_I better find her, I don't know how much longer I can stay like this before I end up frozen or worse…_" he thought to himself as he began to wander the yard in search of her.

* * *

Plush and Emma traverse through the underground tunnels that he made earlier. "That was close, follow me, I made a base while you were busy fighting Kibou."

"Okay but where are we going?" she asks.

"Just follow me and we will be there soon."

"It is kinda cramped in here…" she says.

Plush made the tunnels big, but not big enough to comfortably handle a human. Emma struggles a little bit to move forward but isn't getting stuck luckily.

"I know… these tunnels were made so I could fit not a human." he says, thinking he should've made them a bit bigger.

After 3 minutes of crawling, they come to a massive underground base. Plush made it in a hurry while Kibou and Emma were doing their own thing on the surface.

"We're here."

She's surprised at how big it is. "Wow, this place is massive! How did you dig into the dirt so fast?"

"I just moved as fast as I could…" he says, a bit flustered.

"Also, this won't collapse and make a huge hole in my yard will it?" she asks, a rather stern look about her.

"Don't worry, it won't collapse. I put some logs down for support and if it does make a hole, Kibou can always refill it using his psychokinesis… I think." he says.

"True… but what do we do? I mean, we are basically stuck here…" she says while looking around.

"I have an idea…" he then leans in close to her and whispers his plan.

* * *

Kibou floats around the yard aimlessly looking for Emma. He can't seem to find her anywhere and is starting to become upset by it. There is one small problem, and that every minute he wastes looking for her brings him closer and closer to becoming frozen from the inside out. He shivers for a few seconds this time. "_Darn… If I don't find her soon, I'm gonna freeze myself. I can't find her though, where did she go?" _He thought to himself as he tried to ignore the feeling of fatigue starting to come on him.

Unbeknownst to him, Emma and Plush watch him through a hole that Plush made in the snow. "Look at him just floating around looking for us, I am surprised he does not know we are underground! I am going to come up right beneath him and hold him down so you can get him!" says Plush.

"Okay, he won't get away this time!" says Emma, ready to roll into action.

Plush then digs his way to Kibou but at a slower pace this time so he does not notice.

Kibou floats in place in the middle of the yard. He's starting to become frustrated with Emma since she won't come out of hiding. The cold is starting to catch up to him since he's kept his body temp so low for a while and this is creating a growing feeling of fatigue and drowsiness in him. He yawns before calling out to Emma. "Come on out already Emma! This isn't fun anymore…"

Plush reaches him and surprises him from his hole. "GOT YOU!" He pounces onto him and slams him into the snow. "Ha, ha, ha I got you, I got you, we win! And all because of digging!"

He struggles to get away. "You haven't won just yet! I haven't been hit with any snowballs, so you're celebrating victory before it even happened!"

"I got you pinned down and I am pretty heavy so you are not going _anywhere_, wait a second." he says and then uses one of his paws to grab some snow and sprinkles it on his face.

"There, I win! But I am not letting you go until Mommy can get you." He then wraps his tail around him to prevent escape.

He tries really hard, and normally, he'd have no trouble flying away with him on his back, but due to the sudden and intense onset fatigue, he can't fly away. The cold has finally caught up with him and because he's reached his physical limit for how long he can stay at such a dangerously low temperature, his struggling begins to subside and not long after, he faints.

Plush doesn't know anything about this and thinks he just tired himself out. "Huh… guess he played a little too hard and wasted all of his energy." he then realizes how cold he is, something he should've noticed well before now. "W-what the? He's so cold…! What did he do!? That can't be good for any Pokemon that isn't an Ice type…"

He tries to help him out by covering him as much as possible with his fur. "There my fur should keep him warm until Mommy can pelt him!"

Emma then walks up to the Eevee. "Oh I see you have him pinned good job! Wait, he is asleep?"

"Yeah I think he got too cold and got tired… but get him with a snowball and then we will bring him in to warm up!" he says.

"Alright…" says Emma, a bit worried about Kibou.

She presses the snowball to his face lightly touching it. "There, we won…let's get him inside, he could get serious frostbite out here." she says.

"I will carry him for my fur is warmer!" Says Plush happily.

They head inside to warm him up. When they get inside, Emma notices the mat is all dirty. "Why is the mat dirty?" she asks.

"That's from when I came in. I rolled on it so I would not get the floor dirty…" he replies.

"Okay, also why is the blanket on the windowsill?"

"I was using it to warm up from digging."

"I can see that from the bits of grass on it…" she says, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

"Heh I guess I did not get all of it off, sorry mommy..." his cheeks become a little red.

"It's fine but we need to warm Kibou up. he looks like he's freezing…" says Emma, worried that Kibou isn't feeling good.

They place him in front of the fireplace with a different blanket over him. A couple hours go by and Kibou finally wakes up, his fur is dry and no longer covered in snow. He has a slight chill and can feel the warmth coming from something in front of his face. He notices that he's next to the fireplace.

"_...I'm, next to the fireplace…?_" he says to himself quietly.

He then notices the blanket that's wrapped around him. He nuzzles into it, and then looks up to see Emma and Plush. "You are finally awake… You were freezing when we brought you in… How did you get that cold in such a short period of time?" she

Kibou's cheeks are bright rosy red, he sneezes, and then replies. "Remember that I covered myself in the snow? I lowered my body temperature to keep the snow from melting, but I stayed like that for too long, and I fainted. Now i'm coldie…"

"I see but luckily Plush was able to keep you warm with his fur until we brought you in. He was right, his fur is more than just for looking cute." Emma says, teasing the Eevee

The Eevee's face turns red. "Y-yeah you are right, it is for much more than that. This fur keeps me nice and warm! Unless water gets in it, in which case I get really cold…"

Kibou giggles. "My fur is special, similar to Plush, it also keeps me warm. But what makes my fur special is that certain things, like snow, will stick to it, while things like dirt and dust won't stick as much as it would to a normal Pokemon. It makes it where I don't have to bathe myself as often. Under normal circumstances, I would be able to stay outside for as long as I want with all that snow… but… I think I may have also gotten sick.."

He sneezes again as if it were waiting for him to say that.

"Great, now you are sick… I can't take you to a doctor because the roads are covered and it's dangerous to be driving in a snowstorm… I have some cold medicine, take that and just rest okay?"

Kibou nods. "Could you please get it for me? I don't wanna get up and have to fix the blanket… it's sooo comfy and cozy…"

"Okay. Plush, keep an eye on him while I get the medicine…"

"Okay!" he replies.

Kibou looks up at Plush, who is sitting on the couch. "So, I lost that snowball fight I assume?"

"Yes, I kept you down until Emma got there like a good boy!" He says proudly.

"Why are you acting so strange lately?" Kibou asks.

"I don't know I think Emma's been trying to lighten the mood or something like that. So I have been acting like this to appease her. Plus I kind of like being like this."

Kibou smiles with his eyes closed. "Yeah...me too. I know it seems hard to believe, but I wish it could stay like this forever, but I feel like that's not going to happen. We should try to enjoy it as much as possible." He then turns to the side.

Plush then proceeds hold his tail in his front paws. "I need to warm up a bit and my tail is so warm and soft mmm." He begins falling asleep while hugging his own tail.

Emma returns with the medicine and sees the Eevee sleeping. "Oh my gosh that is so adorable! He is hugging his tail in his sleep, so cute!"

Kibou sneezes. "Can I have the medicine please?" he says in a soft, quiet tone.

"Sure, only take a little, if you take too much you will become a different type of sick… So don't over do it okay?"

Kibou takes the cold medicine, but only a little bit like Emma said. It tastes sweet. After he takes it, he wraps himself up into a ball inside the blanket, preparing to go to sleep. Before he does though, he says one last thing to Emma.

"...Thank you…"

"You're welcome get plenty of rest." She says.

Kibou replies, "I….will…" as he drifts off to sleep rather quickly.

Emma whispers "Now to bring this one to his bed… So cute…"

* * *

**PD: I hope you enjoyed that, feel free to leave a review if you want, but please... no overtly negative things! Oh yeah, let me know if you'd like to see more short one-shot stories like this in the future! Anyway, seeya in the next story!**


End file.
